


油画

by orphan_account



Category: Bjyx
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	油画

**重度ooc预警/极其重度ooc预警/超级无敌重度ooc预警/泥塑预警/塑中塑预警/边缘题材/无敌边缘题材/无敌悬崖题材预警!**

1

钱，钱，钱。他们往你身上倒钱，无休无止的钱流，一种介乎于黄和绿之间的颜色把你闷起来。你细细的胳膊拼命划动，终于在下午三点的布隆伯格区东三十二街十五号二楼的床上醒来。窗外车水马龙一个劲儿地往你耳朵里倾销，你拉过被子捂住头，床中间年逾古稀的弹簧又发出濒死的呻吟。你只能将头上金黄的稻草从眼前抹开，一把拍掉床头闹钟，拽过手机来看一眼。妈的，又是三点，你把头种进枕头里。

哐当，隔壁女人的尖叫像酒瓶一样摔在墙上。破墙跟纸糊的一样，吵死了。你从枕头里拔出自己的脸，恨恨地拿起电话按下911。嘟嘟声响起的时候你按开免提，把两条光溜溜的腿拖进厕所。

昨晚又通宵，早上七八点才睡。你在那摇摇欲坠的马桶上尿尿，痛得你像尿柳叶刀。电话接通，你报地址，家暴，按掉，看着水流打着旋儿把那免提中的女声给卷走。

三角内裤啪嗒掉在地上。你不想弯腰，拿着脚趾头夹起来，甩到墙角的脏衣堆里。镜子里，你眼线早晕成眼影，印出眼下好大一片乌青。随便挤点卸妆水，往脸上一抹，斑驳的粉底混着黑色的眼线液，夹着一粒一粒的睫毛膏，流进下水道。

男人争着拿钱往你身上砸，可是警察按门铃的声音永远那么居高临下。都是吃甜甜圈的人，怎么差距就这么大呢？你从水里憋掉肺里最后一个泡泡，湿淋淋地在毛巾上随便蹭两下脸，懒懒走过去开门。水痕洇进你胸前黑色布料，吊带细得像是随时要被你肩膀刮断。往下，两个毫不遮拦的小山包：尖尖的一对儿荷角，你不怕。

这是你为数不多几次开门不看猫眼。一开门，你哐当又关上了，震得门框上灰尘扑棱棱往下掉。

很明显，门外站着一个意外。

敲门声不依不饶地响起来。躲不掉了，你艰难地吞一口口水，随便拉过挂在门边的一件大兜帽，作茧一样把自己缚起来。

2

为什么每一次都是这么狼狈，像现在这样。不做了。你生气，一脚把床尾他扣着的书给踢下去。做什么呢，你从没受过这样的气。

他走过来，把那书捡起来，很温和地抱住你，吻你额头。

你总是笑他，手那么小，你一把就能全捉住，但现在你却被牢牢地捏在手心里。你很快在他的怀里又软下来，这厚实的手掌就顺着你的耳垂往背上走了，你大半个人都埋在他怀里。他身上的很好闻，干净的洗衣液气味。

他的手往下，顺着你一节一节的脊椎骨摸，在你陷进去的腰窝上流连了一会儿，看你小猫一样扭着往上蹭，又顺着往你的臀去了。但风筝坠进山峦的一瞬间你触电一样跳起来，眼线湿乎乎地晕开，抬起头狠狠咬住他喉结。

小狗吗，他笑你。他怎么永远都是这么温和呢，你恨他。

他抽出一只手，带着你黏糊糊的腥燥气味，另一只又追着河流去了。你身上穿着他给你买来的jk，衬衣扣子自己全给解开了，裙子掀起来，勉强盖住半个屁股。你知道的，他为数不多的嗜好，喜欢看你穿粉色围裙。无他，长长一条带子往你小巧的臀里流去，山谷之间流出，坠着，一晃一晃，猫尾巴一样挠心。

他指头温柔地缠绵过初春冻土，把你化开。你温得像一滩水，全身上下没一处好地儿；可他头发依旧保持着笔挺的纹理，一丝不苟。

你怎么就这么狼狈呢？你眼睛里头忽然全是屈辱，死撑着在唇上咬出血印。

他服软了，低下头来找你嘴唇。你不肯，扭开脸，眼泪很快顺着脸颊往下掉，拉出两条黑印子。

这下更狼狈了，像街角买醉的妓女。

跳什么舞呢？你可不就是娼妓么。给那些如饥似渴的人一个欲望插入时机，无论是用眼睛还是用美金。一根冷冰冰的钢管，你贴在上面的时候身上的水钻挂得簌簌作响，跟包间帘子上吊的那些一样廉价。你一条黑色紧身裙，一米七八的身高，灯光就是你最好的高跟鞋。鼓点里蹬两条腿笔直，踩一马平川。Strippers怎么能不丰满呢？刚入行的时候那些婊子笑你。不过你生来一副臭脸，眼神冷得像银针，扎进她们硅胶做的乳。用不了多久，满腿带的亚当头，她们的嘴便跟那纸币和你大腿一样严丝合缝。

3

骨，骨，骨，白森森的骨。现在你却连骨头都棱出来，有违叛逆初衷，成为一个标准Asian美人。那些女人不是没问过你，你每天都吃什么呢，怎么瘦成三根筋挑着一颗头。她们恨不得连你嚼了是三十下还是三十五下都要知道：你非不说，像是锡纸还冰冷的时候盛的粉末。

你怀疑他最开始接近你，是因为你这支棱出来的骨头。爱里最怕猜疑，不过你怕什么呢？你不怕。十七岁，没人记得半决赛淘汰的金发小女孩，角落里房妈妈把你捡起，一把白色粉末推开，把你指纹沟壑填平。左右都是长夜，东区做不下去了，随便打包跑到西区，隔二十个街道，你也还是跳同一支舞。

在包间里看到他的时候你就想做了。这么漂亮的男人，西装笔挺坐在角落里，无论是你做他，还是他做你，都是一个迷人的概念；更何况起底的小费过千刀。你转过身去，那环形的香槟色皮质沙发在灯下亮一圈油光。无他，你太瘦，胸上没什么好看的，只有验尸官才能欣赏两排漂亮肋骨的整齐对称。

音乐点燃纸币，你把他的手抓过来，按在胯上。小巧精致的臀饱满地翘一个弧度，隔着布料，贴着他手掌心，随着鼓点上下情色地碾磨颤抖。

你观察他的反应。Twerk么，你略施小计，两个lap下来哪个男人的二十刀不被你吃死。时机到了，你转回身去，开始一层一层剥你自己。先从大腿绑带开始，你将那两条丝带从过膝靴里抽出，绑在他嘴上。钢管泛出冷森森的蓝光，你滚烫的腿根贴上去。很快你将体侧两条绑带解开，脱一层黑色的蜕。蝴蝶在你臀上振翅，你炫耀一样跳上那钢管，在半空中展出一个欲飞的姿态。你纤细的双臂折出一个天鹅一样的弧度，胸罩顺从地从你身上剥落，乳贴亮晶晶地甸着一圈光。

你从钢管上垂下去。倒着的世界里，他的手矜持回去了。掏出西服内层一方白色的小手绢来一擦，又好整以暇地坐在那里，脸上一个岿然不动的表情，带点怜悯，皮鞋尖上勾着你摔下去的胸罩，一对儿钢圈扣出一个滑稽的圆。

像小丑的鼻头，水钻歇斯底里地在上面抱头尖叫。

就是一瞬间的恍惚，你大腿一松，钢管生生从内侧撕下一块皮。你痛得头脑都空白，可是你不能哭。哪里有钢管舞女会哭呢？你转头看隔壁包间，油光满面一地中海，衬衫兜不住肚腩肉，冲着面前挺翘艳红的乳头堆出一个恶心的笑。

不是自个儿出来溜，凭什么敢高人一等坐在那里让你吃心。你收回视线，将恨意物归原主。

他与你的目光长长地交织。

人的一辈子总有那么些瞬间要从他人的眼里做阅读理解。英文字儿在你眼里是一排永远解不开的谜，读人的赞许倒简单许多。你眉宇又舒展开来，嘴角折出括弧一样的笑。十七岁，藏得住什么呢？你很快附身在他耳边报出一个地址。

外面保镖咳嗽，你才不理。什么事情你不是做得过头的那一个？眼线都要全包，你乐意。

4

是你先像一头豹子一样用唇齿舔舐猎物咽喉。第一回他见你，拉开门的瞬间他就闻到了，世界上总有那么几种绿色味道跟尸臭一样忘不了。

女士您好，NCPD。刚刚我们接到报警，我有几个问题想问一下。对着你衣不蔽体的嚣张，他礼貌地摆出一个例行笑容，对讲机电波滋滋地指向你刚刚那通电话。

他的胸章不动声色地反一下光。

你很巧妙地往门上一闩。吊带下滑，卡死你胳膊和墙壁最后一丝缝隙。你懒懒地开口：上个月我才搬进来，隔壁让我至少每周打一次报警电话。

他妥协，开始按照面前白纸黑字往下给你念，生硬得像给自己读判决书。他在说一种带点儿中式口音的英语，一句请求说得猫尾巴似地左右扫动，有平翘舌不太分的痕迹。

你开始读他。黑色的制服，胸前记录仪黑色里圆一个绿圈儿。警号26-80，银色。S-E-A-N，你拼，SEAN。

塑料的警帽檐儿太丑，油亮一圈儿的廉价反光。他又笑了，不好意思的那种笑，因为读错一个词。真是好看，你一个字母也听不进去，满脑子都是他这个人。 他怎么就这么好看呢？眼睛又大又亮，里头闪着光，你长年累月麻出来的吊梢儿眼真是相形见绌。眼角下至一个完美的弧度——比你女朋友还好看。像狐狸，又眯起来啦，把你的魂儿都眯掉一半。

他停下来看着你。

你拨拉两下头发，用下三白吊他：我没听清。你的问题再说一遍？

他明显感受到了你对他的为难。但是没关系，他一定会给你的无理找一个合理的借口。你太懂这种风度翩翩的条子：腰里那把枪是装饰。欲望的本质一旦勃起，他不会为难你。

下午三点三十五分零八秒，在这栋摇摇欲坠的木质小楼，阳光通过你的瞳孔刺激视网膜，视觉信号传输到大脑，引发你瞳孔收缩，将他漫长的叙述压成一条缝。你伸出嫩白的手指按住他衣服拉链上的小蓝点，透着粉色的足尖在他的U型的皮鞋尖上空三点九厘米踟蹰片刻。

不过这鞋子也太丑了，你想起地板上沾着的白色粉质有可能印在你脚底。你又收回去。

5

猫眼里他的脸像条鱼。

你踌躇片刻，平复呼吸。你怎么能怕呢？你没什么好怕的。于是你用oversize的帽衫袖口扭开圆形门把手，接上他刚才探寻的目光。

怎么是你。你先发制人。

周一下午三点，一直都是我。他笑了。

你不记得，但是你不想跟他纠缠你不记得的理由。你揉揉眼睛装作适应光线，偷窥他胸前。很好，这次他没戴那微摄。你仔细回想昨天，的确，一切证物都被你束之高阁，于是你请他来。不用脱鞋，客厅在那儿自己倒水，我去把澡给洗了。

他又是那种熟悉的矜持。

知道了，你叹口气。不洗了，你问吧。

怎么跟条小狗似的，他笑起来。

有完没完了还，你咕哝。坐在沙发上，你陷进去。两条光溜溜长腿往身下一折，你拿帽子盖住脸。要问快问，不问就走。

好好好，他翻开笔记本，往下读。无非就是那些无聊问题，你黏黏糊糊地答，手上抽着帽衫拉绳。连体帽皱成一朵菊花，又松开，露出你十七岁的、疲倦的脸。

他从那本子里抬起头来，看你片刻，把本子合上了。很累吗？他试探地问你。累我不问了，你好好休息。

你嘴硬得跟个小黄鸭似的。不累。

灰色菊花皱起又松开两下。

他噗嗤一声笑了，走过来，隔着帽衫摸摸你头。很厚实、很温暖的那种手。其实你有点儿不愿意他离开，但又死撑着面子不肯说。

怎么他总是比你矜持。你再不给自己留点儿面子，在他面前你是什么呢？你眼眶突然酸得像华超里腌坏了的萝卜。

他本来已经准备离开，只是忽然感受到你低气压，便顺着气旋蹲下来。哭什么呢？他漂亮的眼睛问你，随着你眼泪的涨潮，渐渐盛满了疼惜。

6

你爱我么？二十五岁就要去死的枯朽灵魂，怎么跟十四岁一样。你又抓住他黄蓝交织的丑领带。像捧餐花似的，他把你端到橡木餐桌上。你是一支长长的绿藤，长腿从他腰上穿过去，饱满的阴唇隔着内裤温他皮带扣上那只银鹰。肖恩，你告诉我，你爱我么。

我爱你。他一遍又一遍地重复，在每一个将燕麦粥放上餐桌的瞬间，他将你与他的严丝合缝撕开又粘合，从每一个衬衫褶皱开始修正。

他怎么不爱你呢。他第一次见你的时候就准备好了要爱你。从一岁开始，到十七岁，一开始他追着你要你小时候的相片的时候你还不敢相信，他要完整地爱你，不放过一丝可能的细节地爱你。

你笑他，你才是真的狗。他作势把你按在床上，往你脖子上细细密密地啃咬，却又不带一点痕迹。

来例假了？他摸一手血。要不以后还是都别去了吧。

你打一个薄薄的咕噜，软软地推他肩膀。好瘦，哥你怎么比我还瘦。

他顺着你的力道往后，你手心里的骨头尖得你发痛。

谁比较受你自己心里有数，王依波。幸好，那是他一如既往的谦让；在你心掉落悬崖之前他止住。他俯身吻你，去抽屉里找一张卫生巾和一条干净内裤。

折回来，拍一下你屁股。把腿折起来。

你顺从地折腿，婴儿一样的神色，却用脚背一下一下掂他裤裆。

哥，你叫他。他不理你，在洗手池最底下抽出一个绾色面盆，腌菜似地泡你那条内裤。

爸...妈！你被这想法笑得打跌。一对阴唇口红似地印在上面，你完全能想象。

那内裤是我给你的飞吻！你忍不住挪揄他。第一次见你就跟唐僧似的，只有那内裤能代我亲你。

第一次见我？但他很快从俯身清洗的姿态中拔出，玩笑神情退潮。他双手将你的内裤抓紧又松开。哪一次？

什么都背运，这辈子你只跟杠有缘。你曾以大腿鲜血献祭，现在你以便用沉默将它抬起。

7

杀一个人，可以用什么方法？你盯着天花板。好长一条裂缝，你毫无生气地盯着它。

第一天，你神志尚且清楚。第二天起，你骨头里仿佛爬出一千万条虫子，疼痛让你失去神志。他听你撕心裂肺哭泣，却只能递给你止痛药。一片，两片，然后是一板，两板，他的手中了痛风一样不停颤抖。可你呢？第三天开始，止痛药再也不起作用的时候，你咒他去死。第四天，你拿着剪刀，疯了一样往自己身上扎；他来挡你，你就往他身上扎。他不躲，眼里全是破碎的悲伤。你狠狠推开他，冲到镜子前面，开始糟蹋自己一头长发。他冲过去掰开你的手，将剪刀扔到一边，划出一道深深的裂口。你又踢又咬，他手臂上很快布满青紫的伤痕。

伤口撕裂又血凝，血凝又撕裂，你终于闹到缺氧，在他怀里昏睡过去。颈椎瘦得一节一节凸起。

他抱着你，把你轻轻放到床上。顾不上包扎自己，开始雷达似的扫描四周。

你醒来的时候已经没有机会了。房间里连柜角都包上了胶带。

可是你从来都不会没有办法。二十好几的人了，怎么会愚蠢到以为能在他的呵护下，裂缝就会停止溃烂，愈合，长出全新的肉芽来。你胸腔里火烧火燎的痛又点燃。你想起前些日子的止痛药。

吃一片留一片，没有比这更巧妙的了。

仿佛回到一个遥远的梦境。你阖上眼睛，在他呼唤你的白光里，迎接那终极的沉寂。

8

生日快乐！依波？

前二十分钟他在街上。从三十二街十五号对面街区的霍普思凯琦面包房里出来，一头一脸都是喷香的牛油味儿。他很愉快，难得地失态了：一进门他就开始嚷了。依波！

二十五岁生日快乐啊依波。生日快乐啊。

他像只小蜜蜂，打着圈儿绕进房里。


End file.
